Tricks & Treats
by Cherie Dee
Summary: It's Halloween-Misao's got a date only Megumi knows about. But secrets aren't kept for long...Misao and Megumi bond; Aoshi learns more about the two most important women in his life and his relationship to them both. (Short fic set after Matchmaker Misao.
1. Part 1: Misao's Secret

A/N: I was struck by inspiration when I was shopping with my sisters in the mall. Here's a short story that will hopefully entertain those for Halloween, and for those who don't celebrate it. This takes place roughly a week after the epilogue in Matchmaker Misao. Hopefully, it'll give everyone more insight on Aoshi and Megumi's relationship BEFORE the events in Realizations, as well as more insight to Aoshi and Misao's relationship. 

Terminology:

CO - Commanding Officer, most senior officer in charge of a ship, unit, division, region, etc in the Navy

XO - Executive Officer, works directly under the CO, often acts as a CO when the CO is indisposed

Part 1: Misao's Secret

October 29, 2003

            "You mean to tell me that you haven't told him yet?" Dr. Megumi Takani gave an incredulous look to the teenager who was her patient, friend, and daughter of the man she loved. 

            Misao Makimachi scrunched up her nose before sipping her cream soda. It was a tradition that she and her older female friends, Megumi and Kaoru Kamiya had. When it was time to vent, gossip, or provide advice, the three women went to a dessert shop in Waikiki, reminiscent of a fifties' diner. Kaoru had a kendo class to teach, and had complained about not being able to go, but she said she'd catch up later, if she could. "It's a… 'sensitive' topic…"

            "It'll become even more sensitive the longer you delay in telling him," Megumi pointed out.

            "But I'm preparing. It won't make sense to him, you know that," Misao argued.

            "It's two days before Halloween. Unless something's changed, you have a date that night. That's not a lot of preparation time…"

            "But who the heck gets a date on a school retreat?" Misao wailed.

            Megumi shook her head, smiling. "You went away for the weekend to have fun and meet other high school students. It's not surprising you have a date. Those several days really do give you the time to get to know others…" 

            "He's from Kamehameha High," Misao supplied.

            "Hmm. My old high school. I seem to remember the male selection there was the best on Oahu…" Megumi recalled. 

            "Yes!" Misao exclaimed. "Oh my gosh, Megs…the guys from there are so nice…they excuse themselves when they want to pass you, if they bump into you…they hold doors open for you, let you cut in line in front of them…And I just _knew_ they were all from Kamehameha High because all the schools had to wear these T-shirts with our mascot on them. All of the boys who were nice all were wearing shirts from there. You know how hard it is these days to find a guy who isn't so focused on himself?"

            Megumi laughed. 

            "Oh, wait…look who I'm talking to…" Misao mused aloud.

            Megumi's eyes rounded. "What's that supposed to mean?"

            "I just realized that I'm asking you for an opinion, when you already know the answer. You're older than me, with more life experience, so of course you'd know how to answer that," Misao grinned.

            Megumi tossed her straw wrapper at her. "Very smooth save…" 

            "Hey, Aoshi got in trouble plenty of times for the both of us…"

            _That he did…_ "Do you really think Aoshi will get upset if you go on one date? It's just a date."

            Misao shot her a look. "Megs…He plans on asking my date where he would least like to be shot." 

            "Better he ask than not." 

            "Maybe you could talk to him…"

            "Misao…I'm not going to be a mediator between you two," Megumi replied gently. "Aoshi's just going to have to accept that you're growing up."

            "He never will," Misao replied. "I'll always be a little girl to him."

            Megumi grimaced, recalling her own words. "Actually…most fathers have a difficult time accepting that their daughters grow up…"

            "But if you talk to him…let him know what you went through-"

            "Misao," Megumi cut in lightly. "Remember what I promised you and Aoshi once he and I got involved?"

            Misao frowned, shaking her head.

            "I said that I would never interfere in your relationship. This definitely counts as that." Megumi took a long sip of her soda. 

            "Think of this as practice. If you guys ever get married, that's going to happen regardless."

            Megumi coughed on her drink, causing Misao to grin. 

            "I said 'if'," Misao emphasized. 

            Waving her hand in dismissal, Megumi nodded. "I shouldn't be keeping this from him as it is…"

            "See? You're already getting involved. It's that patient-doctor confidentiality thing. I tell you something personal and unless it greatly affects my health, you aren't supposed to say anything to my guardian about it."

            Megumi wrinkled her nose. "I wish you hadn't mentioned the date in my office. Especially when you told the receptionist that you wanted to see me for some health advice…that visit counted as an official one."

            "I asked about good eating habits and exercise. It wasn't just about the date."

            "You're as tricky as your father," Megumi pointed out.

            "No, I think he's just picking up a few things from his girlfriend," Misao grinned cheekily.  

            The lady doctor smiled back. "You're going to have to tell him soon. Better sooner than when your date arrives…" 

            "I think I'll tell him after the date." 

            "What? Why?"

            "Because what if I'm doing all this worrying over nothing? What if the date sucks? Do I want to make a big deal out of it if the date sucks?"

            "You plan to sneak out?" Megumi demanded. "Misao-"

            The teen grabbed her arm. "Please, promise me you won't tell him…"

            "Misao-!" Megumi exclaimed.

            "Please, Megs?" Misao pleaded.

            "Don't bring me into this," Megumi replied. "I won't-"

            "Please?"

            "Aoshi's going to murder us both when he finds out," the older woman muttered.

            "I'm sure you can convince him not to. You've got your ways," Misao said cheerfully.

            Megumi sighed. "This is exactly why I sat you and Aoshi down after I started dating him…" she glanced at the teen's expression. "I…I promise not to say anything. But only if you agree to tell him immediately after," she added, waving her index finger.

            "You're the best, Megs!" Misao threw her arms around the doctor. "Besides, you and Aoshi are going to that Halloween party that night! Why spoil the fun?" Misao beamed. "Did I mention that you're the best?"

            "I'll remember that the moment Aoshi fires at me," the lady doctor murmured grudgingly. "Maybe if I'm lucky, he won't snipe me…he'll be merciful and let me at least see him pull the trigger…" 

October 30, 2003

            "Is everything ready for tomorrow?" Aoshi Shinomori relaxed as his girlfriend proceeded to wet his hair before giving him a haircut. She was the only non-military barber…or stylist…he would let touch his hair. Not because he didn't trust people…he just didn't trust them to do it correctly.

            Megumi paused as she adjusted the spray of the handheld shower. "Everything's set. I finished the last minute touches on my costume and my aunts have the banquet hall decorated."

            He leaned back against the edge of the tub, the back of his neck supported by a folded towel as she began to massage his scalp. Aoshi closed his eyes. Very rarely one was able to relax like this and not pay a substantial fee. 

            While he sat, Megumi was on her knees, leaning over him. He could detect every movement of her well-toned arms and slender hands…the way she shifted her weight from right to left…hear the rise and fall of her chest…almost taste the flavor of her lip gloss. He released a quiet sound of contentment as all the tension of the day drained from him, her ministrations slowly lulling him to sleep.

            "Water temperature okay?" she asked, threading her fingers through the black strands.

            "It's fine." He opened his eyes, the ridge of her collarbone being in his direct line of vision. 

            "Sit up," she instructed. When he obliged, she towel-dried his hair before directing him to a chair that she had dragged into his bathroom. Then she wrapped a plastic sheet around him so that as little hair as possible would catch onto him. 

            "Good thing your hair is already short," Megumi commented. "Just barely regulation…" She stood in front of him, critically examining his head as she tapped a black comb against the thigh of her mint green halter dress. 

            He smiled slightly at her mannerism. Megumi was as intelligent as she was beautiful. But there was an obvious warmth in her demeanor as well. The combination of all the elements in her personality, in essence, made her a very appealing woman. 

            "Something funny?" she asked, combing his hair slightly to one side. Her brown eyes twinkled with delight, obviously pleased that something about her amused him.

            "Not really," he responded in a vague tone.

            Megumi started from the back, combing his hair then catching it with her index and middle fingers, before snipping with scissors. "How was work today?"

            He grimaced slightly. "Tiring. I spent nearly half the day watching the war exercise, the remaining explaining to the crew why they lost."

            "Hmm. That's longer than usual…" she mused, working diligently.

            "Got into an argument with the CO. Then the XO joined in."

            "It sounds tiring." Megumi paused for a moment, before cutting again. "Well…it's not easy telling a group of men that they don't have the capabilities to do what they signed up for."

            "Definitely not." 

            "Do you ever miss your old life?" she asked softly. "Working for NIS…working on ships overseas?"

            "Didn't you ask me that several months ago?" He smiled wryly at her reflection in the mirror.

            "You danced around the question," she responded, smiling back.

            He was quiet for a moment. She continued to work. "A part of me does," he admitted.

            "That's probably why you didn't quit the service," she murmured.

            She worked quietly as he sat. He enjoyed the fact that she could be in his company and say nothing. Silence spoke volumes. It meant that she didn't feel the need to speak all the time. 

            "What do you think?" she asked after ten minutes.

            He looked over her work in the mirror. Nodding his approval, he removed the plastic sheet while she plugged a hair dryer into the wall socket. With a flick of her thumb, the unit roared to life, and she dusted off loose strands from his bare shoulders, running her fingers through his hair. 

            "There you go…" she turned the dryer off and set it on the counter by the sink. 

            Just before she turned away to unplug the unit, he grasped her hips and pulled her into his lap. The action caught her by surprise, the expression in her eyes giving it away, causing him to smile inwardly before he kissed her. Slowly, gently, he savored the feeling of hearing her breath catch, her hands wrapping around his back, her body shifting to lean towards him.

            When he lifted his head, she asked breathlessly, "What was that for?"

            He was feeling a little breathless himself.

            "That was a thank you," he answered. Kissing her cheek lightly, noticing that the action made her smile, he then added, "And to say that I consider myself a very lucky man."

            "That's funny, I think that, too," she quipped.

            He frowned. "Modesty is something you might want to try."

            "With you? There are a lot of things I'd like to try…"

            He rolled his eyes and gently moved her off him as she laughed.

            "Go shower," she ordered, her eyes still sparkling with amusement. "I'll clean up here…"           

            _Where's Aoshi and Megs?_ Misao wondered for a moment before drinking out of the juice carton. She saw Megumi's car parked in the driveway, and Aoshi's in the garage, as soon as she got home, so where'd they go? Misao moved over to the white dry erase board to look at the notes before drinking again. Just as a figure in light green came into her peripheral line of sight. She gulped before setting the carton down, a sheepish expression on her face. "Oops."

            The older woman arched a brow before shaking her head, slightly amused.

            "What's going on, Megs?"

            "Nothing, really," Megumi responded with a smile. "I was going to start dinner."

            Megumi came over once or twice a week to cook dinner. Other times, she and Aoshi would go to Megumi's. It was a routine she had gotten used to. And liked. 

            "Cool." Misao put the carton back. She watched as Megumi began to pull items out of the fridge, some cutting utensils and plates, placing them all on the counter. "Where's Aoshi?"

            "He's in the shower."

            _Ookay__._ "Oh man. Do you want me to come back later?" Misao asked.

            Megumi blinked, "No, that's-"

            "Hey, does he know about tomorrow?" Misao interrupted.

            "If he does, he didn't hear it from me," Megumi answered sincerely.

            "Hear what?"

            Both women looked up to see Aoshi standing several feet away, wearing blue jeans and a pale blue button down shirt. He was running a hand towel through his short hair.

            "About the Halloween dance," Misao replied. "Stella's picking me up. I forgot if I mentioned it to you, cuz I mentioned it to like a million other people."

            Megumi bit her lip as she began to slice cheese for the salad. Misao hoped that her immediate response wasn't too obvious. But judging from Aoshi's expression, he believed her.

            "I don't think so," he responded, before ruffling her hair. "But have fun."

            Misao released a breath, relieved.

            "So what is on the menu for tonight?" Aoshi moved behind Megumi, watching her actions.

            "Salad...chicken wrapped in bacon...rice..." Megumi glanced at him. "Vanilla ice cream with pistachio sauce."

            "She's trying to get us fat," Misao stated. 

            "You two shouldn't even be worrying about that," Megumi responded. She jabbed Aoshi in the solar plexus with her elbow. "Especially you, who gets up early to run at dawn." 

            "I don't know, he's getting old…he might have to start watching his diet…" Misao said doubtfully.

            Aoshi shot her a look before saying dryly, "If being thirty-two is old, then Megumi doesn't have much time left."

            "Watch it," Megumi shook her head. 

            "Oh, she's got a long way off," Misao flapped her hand. "You're only what, Megs…twenty-eight?"

            "Twenty-nine in two months," Aoshi added.

            "And still unmarried," Misao continued. "Isn't there some universal guide that says you should be married by now and have your first kid by thirty?"

            "No," Megumi declared firmly. "Plenty of women are getting married later in life and starting families late as well." 

            "But you don't want to get married for a loooong time," Misao stressed. "By that time, aren't your eggs going to be ancient?"

            "Can we stop the double-teaming?" Megumi glanced between Aoshi and Misao. Misao could tell that she hadn't taken offense to it. When someone had known Megumi long enough, they could easily pick up on her mood.

            "I didn't say anything insulting," Aoshi responded lightly. 

            "You hardly said anything period," Megumi corrected.

            Misao smiled slightly, watching the two. Ever since the incident last year…Aoshi had become a little more affectionate. And when he and Megumi started dating…he seemed…different. In a good way. Misao was glad to know that her original intuition was right. Aoshi did need someone in his life. She wasn't sure where Aoshi and Megumi planned to take their relationship, but it was nice to see him happy.

            "Did you still need help with your makeup?" Megumi asked Misao.

            "No…I think I got it," Misao assured.

            Aoshi arched a brow. "Halloween makeup or makeup to impress boys?"

            "What do you think?" Misao challenged, grinning. "It's a Halloween dance."

            "I'll assume Halloween, then," Aoshi moved to assist Megumi.

            "Assume away," Misao propped her chin in her fists. "Are you guys looking forward to the party tomorrow?"

            "Of course," Megumi smiled. "How often do we get to dress up?"

            "It doesn't seem like Aoshi's thing...dressing up in capes and fangs for a party..."

            "I'm only going to keep her out of trouble," Aoshi corrected mildly, gesturing to Megumi. "And I was instructed I had to be in costume or face her two aunts..."  

            Megumi laughed. "I found out that Tokio's going...as Little Red Riding Hood."

            Misao's jaw dropped. "So who's Commander Saitou going as?"

            "The Big Bad Wolf," Megumi laughed.

            "No way!"

            "Tokio showed me the costume online...he is going to be very uncomfortable..." Megumi grinned.

            "He must love her a lot to do that for her..." Misao mused, shaking her head. She still didn't get why a guy like him was married. "Speaking of couples...did you two have fun last weekend while I was gone?"

            Megumi glanced at Aoshi, who responded, "Yes. We had breakfast with the Himuras."

            "And you spent the weekend at Megs' place," Misao stated, watching them carefully.

            "What makes you say that?" Aoshi asked casually as he retrieved a spice from the cupboard.

            "Don't play dumb." Misao wondered why the two had to hide the fact that they were lovers. She knew Megs wasn't a virgin...and she knew Aoshi wasn't a virgin...and for a couple that had been together as long as they have, sleeping with each other was bound to happen. She respected that they were trying to be good role models. But really... "It's not like I don't know you guys are having sex."

            Megumi coughed while a flush of color began to appear on Aoshi's cheeks. 

            "Megumi...would you excuse us?" Aoshi set his food preparation down. 

            "Of course..." Megumi wiped her hands on a towel before disappearing into the den. 

            Misao watched gleefully as Aoshi washed his hands before sitting on the stool next to her. 

            "I suppose there's no easy way to say this..." Aoshi began. "When she and I...decided to take that step in our relationship, we wanted to make sure that we set an example for you. She's your physician and I am your father." He drew in a breath. "I have no say in how you will carry yourself in your relationships." He smiled slightly. "If I had my way, you'd never see anyone...because no one deserves you."

            Misao frowned.

            "But I know that when the time comes for you...you'll make the right decision...And that it's someone that you have discussed this with. And someone you care about who also cares for you," he continued. 

            "You mean have sex with someone I really love, not think I love, and who loves me back."

            He winced. "Basically..."

            It must be painful for him to say that. He probably didn't want to imagine her being deflowered.

            "Aoshi, you don't have to explain your reasons on why you and Megs...do...what...you...do. If you two weren't getting it on, I'd be really worried," Misao replied. She nearly laughed at the look in his eyes. "It's the twenty-first century, and I'm old enough to know about that kind of stuff. Neither of you are really religious, so it's not a 'before marriage' type of issue. So don't worry about it. And you don't have to worry about me, either. You and Jiya taught me well." Reaching out, Misao squeezed his hand. 

            He smiled with relief. "Good. I'm glad you know now. How did you find out?"

            "Well...I already figured you guys were...but Kaoru definitely made it positive when I saw her on Sunday. She said something and caught herself after it was too late..."

            Aoshi grimaced. "Himura's wife talks too much." His expression softened, turning to curiosity. "But how would she know unless...?" he glanced in the direction of the den.

            But Misao waved her hand. "Megs is pretty good at keeping things private. Kaoru couldn't get any details, just that you spent the weekend together."

            "Why would she even want details?" Aoshi asked incredulously.

            Misao gagged. "She and her husband need to spice up their love lives, she said. She said that Megumi was glowing, so she wanted to know what kind of techniques you guys use..."

            Aoshi's blue-gray eyes rounded.

            "Scary, huh?" Misao prompted, grinning after Aoshi's brief nod.

            Her cell phone rang, interrupting their conversation. When she saw who the caller was, Misao retreated to her room, quickly explaining to Aoshi that she had girl stuff to talk about. So he called Megumi back in and continued preparing dinner.

            In reality, Misao's caller was her secret date. If she could just get through it, then she'd tell Aoshi what happened. She appreciated that he was honest with her about Megumi...even though it was after the fact. She could do the same, right? That was fair, right? 

A/N: Next part is the continuation and conclusion. Megumi and Aoshi attend the party, Misao sneaks out on her date but gets more than she bargained for...


	2. Part 2: Dates Interrupted

A/N: I was tempted to have another RK character as Misao's date, but since she's going to be going through an...interesting experience, I couldn't think of an appropriate person for that date. And to answer the question about DBZ...when I came up with the name for Megs' high school, Kamehameha is a very famous king of Hawaii who lived in the 18th century. He is most famous for unifying the islands under one command - something all rulers before him had failed to do.

I've been kinda swamped with school and a trip to Las Vegas Comic-Con this weekend, so this will have to do for now...

Part 2: Dates Interrupted

            As he leaned back against the wall in one of the ballrooms of the Royal Hawaiian Hotel, he lifted his glass of fruit punch, realizing at the last second that his fangs were preventing him from drinking. Aoshi frowned and reached inside to remove the partial that he had attached to the roof of his mouth and pulled his fangs out. They felt natural for the most part, but he wasn't keen on drinking with the fangs in.

            After he drank and placed his fangs back in, he surveyed the room. Megumi's aunt Kyoko was known to throw interesting parties for many occasions. Halloween was no exception. The owner was a very shrewd businesswoman. Not only did these parties benefit her establishment, but they also benefited local charities or schools. 

            Megumi's aunt had insisted on a masquerade party. He adjusted the mask that covered his eyes. Megumi knew that he was a vampire...she had wanted to surprise him, which is why she hadn't told him what she was dressed as. He knew that she was going as some dark or gothic creature. Or person. 

            She had decided to dress in her costume in the hotel room her aunt had given her to come and go as she pleased. He had the feeling that she had every intention of inviting him into that room before the party was over. Misao was staying at Stella's, so he wouldn't mind waking up with her tomorrow morning. Or waking her up. A slight smile lifted his lips.

            Where was she?

            Across the room, a woman dressed as the Queen of Hearts was chatting with a Roman soldier. He examined her critically. The height was the same, but...it wasn't her. 

            Another woman dressed as Venus was obviously flirting with three men by the refreshment stand, the three men dressed as gangsters. No. Not her. 

            He stole several glances at various women in the room...some mysterious, some colorful costumes...some covering plenty, some covering little. A woman in red just entered the room. The dress, a deep red, with a high collar and flowing sleeves, clung to her curves, the skirt flaring slightly to graze her ankles, and a V neckline revealed creamy skin from her throat to her upper chest. It was fairly modest, but enough to stretch imagination. When she shifted her weight, one long leg showed thanks to a thigh high slit up one side of the dress. Heeled sandals cased her feet, and a headband attached to a pair of red horns was perched at the top of her head. Soft black curls cascaded over her shoulders, and her eyes were framed with a red mask. 

            There was no mistaking that one.

            Megumi.

            He'd know her anywhere. The way she moved, the way she carried herself. He had tuned himself to her so well he could spot her in an instant. He stayed at his position, wondering if she'd find him. If she couldn't locate him, he'd go after her. He wasn't the only vampire in the room. 

            "Have fun, Misao!" Stella watched Misao climb out of her car.

            "Thanks."

            "Call me when you're ready to go..." Stella said before driving off.

            Making her way on the beach, Misao headed towards the bonfire that several high school teens had started. The gathering comprised of teens from different schools. She recognized some of her classmates as well as some students from Kamehameha High, and her school's rival in all sports - Kalakaua Senior High. She easily walked onto the grainy sand in her black surf shoes. 

            For this particular date, she had worn a blue tank top and black capris, a black sweatshirt over her top. 

            She spotted a tall figure walking in her direction. He raised his hand in a wave. Smiling, Misao waved back.

            "Hi, Misao," he greeted.

            Rex Villanueva was a cutie. And not in the baby sort of way. He looked like one of those hot Latino teenage guys on soap operas.  

            "Did you have trouble finding the place?" he asked.

            "No." Misao glanced at the blazing fire about a hundred feet away, and plenty of students sitting around it. "Everything going okay?"

            "Oh yeah." Rex gestured to the water. "Come on." 

            They took a walk along the beach, chatting, as the tropical breeze coursed through the islands.

            Where was he? Megumi took a sip of champagne. She should have known better than to arrive separately to this party. A man who had spent his entire professional life only making his presence known when he wanted was not an easy person to find. She had spent close to an hour looking for him. Her aunts Yuki and Kyoko, dressed as a Chinese empress and European queen, had no idea where Aoshi was...and what he looked like. 

            "Dance with me," a masculine voice requested behind her, interrupting her thoughts.

           _Go away... _While back in her single days, she would have accepted, she was spoken for now. _Goodness, _she barely cringed at the thought, remembering her carefree days...when she thought dating was her search for the one. In reality, she had just been looking for a pleasant companion. Nothing more, nothing less. _As Misao would say, I sound sprung when it comes to Aoshi. _Her lips curved in a slight smile. _But he's definitely unique. And completely worth it. And where is that man, anyway? _Her eyes searched the room distractedly, and she replied, "It's going to take a lot more than that to get me dancing..."

            "What would I have to do, then?" 

            She blinked, immediately recognizing the deep timbre. Good thing he couldn't see the playful smile on her face. She had a game in mind.

            Megumi looked at him over her shoulder and responded, "Telling you would take the fun away."

            And with that, she moved through the crowd, glancing over her shoulder at him one last time. As much as she loved her aunt, she wasn't into this party tonight. Hide and go seek sounded much more fun.

            "So do you have any other hobbies?" Rex asked from their sitting positions by the beach. "Besides surfing, hula, and kempo?"

            "I like to do a lot of stuff," Misao shrugged. "It got kinda lonely when Aoshi's away...so I did what I could for fun."

            "Aoshi...is your guardian, right?"

            "Yeah."

            "And he's...military?"

            "He's in the Navy," Misao nodded. "He was busy a lot for the last 2 and a half years..."

            "That's pretty cool that someone was able to take you in. And try to raise you while working. My mom's a single mom..." His eyes took on a sad look for a moment. "So...I think anyone who's a single parent deserves respect."

            Misao smiled. "I think so, too..." 

            A blonde teenager suddenly ran up to them.

            "Rex!" the girl waved her arms. 

            The two immediately turned. She came beside them, giving them apologetic smile.

            "Hey, Jen," Rex stared at her, puzzled. The girl was obviously his classmate.

            "Eric had something to show you. I told him that you were busy, but he wouldn't leave me alone." 

            "Oh...Where is he?"

            "By the parking lot."

            Rex gave Misao a smile. "This shouldn't take long. I'll be right back." 

            She smiled back. "Okay."

            For a good hour and a half, Megumi had managed to lead Aoshi into a cat-and-mouse game throughout the hotel. Through the ballroom, through the hotel hallways, the lobby...He'd get close, but she'd escape him.  Megumi ran behind a tree in the back of the hotel, between the gardens and the beach. She paused to catch her breath, her chest rising and falling softly with exertion.

            She was enjoying this game. Megumi enjoyed teasing him, period. And he repeated in kind, many times before. She glanced around. Knowing Aoshi, he was stealthily creeping in the shadows to catch her. Question would be how long did they both plan on playing? 

            Slipping off her sandals, she moved towards the beach.

            Misao glanced at her sportswatch. Maybe if the guy's a good friend, they got caught up in talking. Oh well. It's not like she had claim on Rex, anyway, so who was she to get touchy over attention? 

            Misao gazed into the direction that Rex had left. Okay, twenty minutes was pushing it. As she rose to her feet, she dusted the back of her pants and began to walk in the direction he had headed. When she reached a more populated area of the beach, a young man her age immediately came up to her. She recognized her precalculus classmate easily...Dennis, was his name.

            "Hey, Misao. You're Rex's date, right?"

            She frowned. "Yeah…what…?"

            "He had something to do, so he asked me to make sure you were all right," he smiled at her in a way that probably made all kinds of girls fall for him. That big, charming type of smile. Misao vaguely remembered hearing girls talk about him in the locker rooms. 

            "Um. Okay. You know Rex?"

            "Yeah, we went to junior high together..." Dennis explained.

            "Oh." 

            She and Dennis talked talked for a bit, mostly about school and sports. 

            "Hey, I remember in February...when your dad came to the school to talk about Navy life. Well...he didn't really talk..." Dennis corrected himself lightly.

            "Aoshi considers it a waste of time talking if no one is listening," Misao easily came to Aoshi's defense. 

            "You know...I always wondered why your last name is Makimachi and his was...whatever his name was." Dennis frowned. "I just remember you two don't have the same last name." 

            Earlier that spring, Aoshi and Jiya had finalized the paperwork declaring Aoshi as her legal guardian. For many years, Aoshi and Jiya had been both her guardians. For the most part, Jiya let Aoshi decide on what was the best course of action for her welfare. After Christmas...just two months after Aoshi's shooting, Jiya and Aoshi began the paperwork with Misao's approval. The process involved meeting many times with social workers who nitpicked over Aoshi's history and capabilities as a father. To them, it was unusual for a young man to be raising a teenage girl. They questioned his motives, constantly challenged his reasons...and in many cases, Misao yelled at them for even thinking that his intentions were less than honorable. Aoshi had to calm her down several times to explain that they were only doing their jobs...and that he would do the same in their positions. 

            One of the concerns was the truth behind her and Aoshi's relationship. One of the workers had the nerve to take her aside and privately ask her if Aoshi had ever advanced on her. EW! Misao flat out had asked her what drug she was on. Advanced on her. Yeah right. Another argument was that he was single...with no wife. To which he reasoned that if her grandfather, a man he had known all his life, was able to raise Misao without a female influence, then he could do the same. It helped that the social worker's father was a Naval officer...so she knew about the stability military life had to offer...as well as the generous salary and housing allowance lieutenant commanders were given.

            "Do you want me to take you home?" Dennis asked suddenly.

            Misao shook her head. "One of my friends offered to pick me up."

            "Okay. Well, I'll wait with you, then."

            Within a few minutes, Misao called Stella...but there was no answer. Danielle. No answer. She made her way to the parking lot, redialing both numbers.

            "Nothing?" Dennis prompted.

            "Nope." Misao sighed.

            Dennis grasped her shoulder. "Let me take you home."

            Megumi glanced at her watch bracelet. It was taking much too long for Aoshi to catch up. Hmm. Unless he had no idea that she wanted to be caught. No. The man could not be that dense. At least, in her experience with him, he was rather perceptive…

            Something caught her and whirled her around. Megumi's gasp lodged in her throat as she caught sight of a familiar form wearing a simple black cape, collared shirt, and fitted pants. A black mask shadowed most of his features, but there was no mistaking the strong jaw and firm lips. 

            "I believe you owe me a dance." 

            She wasn't going to be that easy. Megumi tossed her hair over her shoulder. "I don't dance with strange men in isolated places." 

            He stepped closer, but he didn't touch her. Not yet, anyway. Adrenaline still coursed through her veins, and she shivered slightly.

            She swallowed as he reached out and carefully pulled her mask away from her face, moving it to the top of her head.

            His eyes glittering with a challenge, he asked quietly, "Then what can you do in isolated places?"

            Every women's intuition went off in Misao's head. "Um...no...that's okay." 

            "It's okay, I don't mind," he responded. Then adding a smile, said, "I won't attack you or anything."

            "Um...no, I'll be fine." 

            He put his arm around her shoulders, causing her discomfort to rise. Didn't the guy ever hear of personal space.

            "You know, Misao...I always wondered why you haven't dated anyone?" Dennis asked casually. "You're cool with the guys, but you don't date any of them."

            "What's wrong with that?" Misao pushed his arm off.

            "Cuz some of us like you. But if you're only into girls...well..." he grinned. "We like that, too."

            "That's really too much info that I really don't need to hear..." Misao began to walk away. 

            "Hey, you're a cute girl...and if you like cute girls-" he draped his arm around her again.

            "Okay, you need to get your arm off," Misao ordered.

            "You don't like being touched by a guy?" he asked. He grinned again in that way that was REALLY starting to get on her nerves. "Since Rex isn't here, how about I give you a little taste of what it's like to be with a-"

            Her hand flew out so fast he didn't see it coming. She had knocked the guy out cold. 

            "Shit," Misao whispered, staring down at his crumpled form on the sand. 

            Misao was furious. Absolutely pissed off. What the hell had she been thinking? And what the hell was that idiot thinking? 

            She quickly picked up her phone, speed dialing a number.

            "Hi, this is Stella, leave a message."

            "Dammit!" Misao exclaimed, hanging up before dialing another number.

            "Say something," Danielle's voicemail greeted her.

            Punching end, Misao nearly tossed her phone onto the sand. "Where the hell is everyone?!" 

            Misao sighed before grimacing. There was someone else she could call…but she wasn't looking forward to it. But she really didn't have much of a choice as it was. Sighing again, Misao hit another button to speed dial…

            Aoshi was positive that if he hadn't been holding her, Megumi would have sunk to the sand. He had kissed her, slowly at first, as if it was his first time doing the act. But it hadn't taken long for her to get caught up in all of it. She was trembling from head to toe. She was a very passionate woman. Always had been. And not just when it came to intimacy. 

            Slender, quivering fingers loosened just a few buttons of his vest and shirt, soft fingertips pressing against his hot skin, while he tilted her head back with gentle fingers, bending slightly to touch his lips against the underside of her chin. 

            No one was around the hotel gardens or the beach. Surprisingly. They were fairly isolated from sight, but he had no intention of ending their game out there...where guests...possibly even her aunts could walk by. 

            "So this is what you do in isolated places," he murmured.

            He could hear the smile in her voice. "Only with men who have sexy voices like yours."

            "You do this a lot, then."

            "Well..." she hedged. 

            "What would happen if you were in an even more isolated place?"

            "I'll let you guess on that one." 

            "Hmm." He placed featherlight kisses along her cheeks and eyelids. "I think-"

            A playful melody broke the spell, causing the haze of passion to fade in front of Aoshi's eyes. Expelling a breath, he released her reluctantly.

            "You should answer your phone," he instructed softly. 

            Giving him an apologetic look, Megumi bent to retrieve a small item from her purse.

            "Hello?"

            So much for quality time. He moved away, half-listening to her side of the conversation while he adjusted his shirt. 

            "I'll be there as soon as I can," Megumi promised before hanging up. When she looked up, she met his gaze, a serious look in her dark eyes. 

            "Emergency?" he prompted.

            "I'm sorry…" she apologized. "Something has come up, and I-"

            "Need to take care of it," he finished, putting the final button of his shirt in place. "It's all right," he added, seeing the disappointed expression on her face.             Megumi nodded, slipping on her sandals before giving him the key to the hotel room her aunt had given her. Lowering her gaze, she said, "I…I wish I could explain…but…"

            He lightly kissed her cheek. The action wasn't meant to show her that he desired her, or to convince her to stay. Just to say that he loved her. "Just do what you need to do. I'll wait here." With a gentle shove at the small of her back, he propelled her in the direction of the parking garage. 

            Megumi gave him a smile. It said, 'Thank you', 'I love you', and so much more.

A/N: NEXT part…Aoshi's Wrath. Misao/Megs cause havoc on the beach, Aoshi raises his voice, and what happened to Rex?? =P


	3. Part 3: Aoshi's Wrath

A/N: Warning! A/Meg romantic stuff later. But then again, part of real love is knowing that acting that way doesn't seem silly to the one you love…=P

Part 3: Aoshi's Wrath

            She hated lying to him. Especially when he was holding her, completely focused on her and her alone, while a little voice in the back of her head was telling her that she was wrong in keeping things from him. She always valued honesty in relationships. They had worked so hard, learning to trust each other. She knew Aoshi well enough to know that he would be angry at her. But Aoshi was a practical man. It wouldn't take him long to calm down. But no one she knew really enjoyed being at the receiving end of Aoshi's anger. He had a way of making anyone feel small. But Megumi wasn't easily intimidated. She and Aoshi had crossed paths many times before they became personally involved. 

            Megumi pulled her vehicle up to the beach, her eyes slowly scanning the area for Misao. Just where was that girl? She bit her lip. 

            A young girl waving her arms frantically caught her attention. Megumi quickly slid into a parking space, shutting off the engine, lights, climbing out and locking her door in less than seven seconds. 

            "Megs!" Misao grabbed her arm. "I'm so glad you're here...I'm really sorry..." 

            Megumi shook her head. "It's all right. What happened to Stella and Danielle?" 

            "They weren't answering their phones."

            "Kenshin and Kaoru?" Megumi prompted.

            Misao pursed her lips to the side. "Come on. As much as we love Kaoru...you know she'd blab it to Aoshi before I had the chance to tell him."

            The devil woman raised a perfectly arched eyebrow. "Not unless she's telling him right now...which I doubt..."

            Misao smiled sheepishly. "Oh well."

            "Let's take you home..."

            The teen shuffled her feet slightly. "Um...I can't. Remember I was telling you about Dennis?"

            "Yes?" 

            "Well...he's still out cold. Can you check him to make sure that he's all right?" Misao crossed her arms. "Not that I think he deserves to be checked...I mean, he wouldn't leave me alone..."

            Megumi looked at her. "Are you all right?"

            "Meaning what?"

            "Meaning exactly that. I know you punched him, but..."

            "He was coming on too strong. Not to the point when I felt scared, if that's what you mean," Misao explained.

            "All right." A mischievous smile crossed Megumi's red lips. "Was punching Dennis enough revenge for that?"

            "Of course not," Misao retorted. "He assumed that just cause I don't date guys means I'm a lesbian. I don't have anything against lesbians, but the fact that he made that assumption. He never bothered to think that guys at Honolulu are so stupid and that's why I don't date them." She smiled conspiratorially at her friend. "What'd you have in mind?"

            Megumi's smile widened. "Oh...just something a doctor can fix...Dennis wanted to get lucky...we'll let him think he's lucky..."

            "Ookay...That kind of revenge." Misao shook her head. "Geez, Megs. You flirt with Aoshi enough...do you have to do that with stupid boys, too?"

            Megumi grinned. "But there's a difference. Flirting with Aoshi is fun. Even after we started dating."

            "Right."

            Sighing, Megumi waved her hand, "When you're in love, you'll understand..." 

            "Ick." Misao grinned in response.

            Aoshi let himself enter Megumi's hotel room. It was convenient to have an aunt who owned a hotel. The Royal Hawaiian was a beautiful place to stay. After closing the door behind him, he removed his mask and began to loosen his cape.

            He wondered how Megumi was doing. She seemed distracted as soon as her phone rang.

            When his eyes opened, he immediately became aware of the pain in his eyes. And nose. 

            "Are you all right?" He heard a female's voice.

            Dennis braced his head and looked up, seeing an Asian woman dressed in red. She was probably too old and too experienced for him...but...man...she was hot. "I...I think so..."

            She raised a hand, pausing. "I'm a doctor. Do you mind if I examine you?"

            _Examine away, baby. _Dennis caught himself. _Where the hell did Misao go? Whatever. _The woman inspected his head for bumps.

            "Looks like you got into a fight," she commented.

            "Um...yeah." No way was he gonna say that he got beat up by a girl. 

            "Sorry to hear that," she continued, peering into his eyes, he wasn't sure why though. "I hope it was worth fighting over."

            "Um...yeah." She was looking really closely into his eyes.

            "You seem to be okay. But you'll have a bad bruise tomorrow," she commented before rising to her feet. He got a really good view of her legs thanks to the dress she wore. Maybe she was one of those women who got off on having guys drool after her. Why not? With a body like that…no way could she be a doctor. 

            "Hey, wait…" he reached for her hand. She turned around slowly. "What's your name and how'd you find me?"

            "My name is Emi and I'm attending a party with my coworkers at that hotel," she pointed to a hotel not too far away. She shrugged. "I needed a break and took a walk when I found you out here."

            "You're too young to be a doctor," Dennis declared.

            She smiled. "So I've been told many times." 

            "I'm being serious."

            "I know." 

            Man…what was a guy supposed to say to an older woman? She had to be…twenty-four or something. 

            "You wouldn't have anything to drink, would you?" she asked, placing her hand against her collarbone. "I'm thirsty…" 

            "I think I have some water in my car…Wait here…" Dennis moved towards the trunk of his Hyundai, barely able to contain his excitement. If she thought he wasn't worth being around, she wouldn't have stayed this long, right? He'd had a couple girls behind the bleachers back in his freshman through junior years, but he'd never been with an older girl. 

            When he came back with two bottles, after opening them, they sat on the sand, chatting for a bit.

            "Are you seeing anyone?" he asked.

            "I like to keep my options open," she responded, shrugging. 

            "So you're single."

            "Basically." Emi took a long swallow of her drink, moving slightly as some of the liquid coursed down her chin and throat. "Oh…I don't suppose you have a napkin or anything…"

            He tried not to watch the liquid travel down her dress. "Um…no…but…" he shrugged out of his collared shirt, leaving his T-shirt beneath it on. "Here…" His jaw nearly dropped when she used the corner of his shirt to wipe her throat and chest. And the area underneath the neckline of her dress.

            "Thank you…"   

            "No problem." His eyes stayed on her.

            Once she finished cleaning up, she handed his shirt back to him, glancing at her watch. "I have to get going now…I just wanted to make sure you were all right."

            "Okay. Thanks…" 

            "Well?" Misao demanded as soon as Megumi settled into her Lexus. 

            Megumi smiled at her younger friend. "He is absolute slime."

            "I could have told you that."

            "I slipped him a crushed pill which will help his bowel movements," Megumi said nonchalantly as she adjusted her rearview mirror. 

            "He'll be going to the bathroom a lot, you mean?"

            "Exactly."

            Misao burst out laughing. "Remind me not to go to this beach for a loooong time…"

            Megumi grinned, starting the car. "Let's take you back home." 

            "Works for me."

            Megumi's eyes turned serious as she adjusted the ear piece of her cell phone into her ear, an accessory she only used while driving. "Aoshi's waiting back at the hotel."

            Misao coughed. "Um…then you should go back. Drop me off and-"

            "You promised to tell him immediately after your date," Megumi reminded. 

            "Dammit." Misao snapped her fingers before sighing. "All right…"

            Megumi speed dialed Aoshi's number.

            "Everything all right?" Aoshi asked immediately as he picked up.

            "Yes," Megumi responded. "It wasn't as threatening as I thought. I'm leaving now, actually."

            "Hm. How fast can you get here?" 

            "Why do you ask?" Megumi asked.

            "Because I was wondering if I should shower now or wait for you," he answered.

            _Oh goodness…_Megumi swallowed, glancing at Misao, who suddenly seemed fascinated with the scenery out the passenger side window. She heard a soft sound on the other line, as if Aoshi was picking up items and setting them back down. 

            "I like your shower stall," he commented. "I can already imagine you in it while I-"

            "Aoshi," Megumi cut in. "I think you should come home."

            Immediately, his tone changed. "What's wrong?"

            Megumi glanced at an apologetic Misao. "I think Misao needs to talk to you."

            "Why didn't she just call me if…?" he trailed off for a few seconds. "She's with you." It was a statement, not a question.

            Megumi nodded, even though he couldn't see her. "Yes, she is."

            "I'll be home in fifteen minutes." 

            "I'll see you then." Megumi hung up, pulling the earpiece from her ear.

            "Are we in trouble?" Misao asked beside her.

            The doctor smiled sheepishly. "I think so."

            "I knew we were going to be in deep shiet," Misao huffed, leaning back in the seat. 

            When he entered his house, he found Megumi sitting at the kitchen counter. Still in costume. 

            "What happened?" he asked without preamble. 

            Megumi glanced in the direction of the hallway leading to Misao's bedroom. "Aoshi…maybe you should sit…"

            "I prefer to stand," he responded. 

            "All right." Megumi slid off the stool, moving to stand in front of him. With her heeled shoes off, at her height, she barely reached his nose. "Misao had a date today."

            His eyes narrowed slightly. "Without asking for my permission."

            "Yes," she admitted.

            "Is she all right?"

            Megumi nodded, giving him a brief explanation. "Her date's friend tried to take advantage of her-"

            "What?" He could barely keep his disbelief in check. Bad enough his girlfriend and daughter were keeping things from him.

            "But she handled herself just fine," Megumi responded. 

            But he wouldn't listen. "Someone actually tried to do that to her. He deserves to be-"

            "Aoshi," Megumi grabbed his arm. "Misao is fine. As much as you want to protect her, you have to understand that she made this decision on her own. She doesn't need a protector, she needs her father. Now there must be some reason why she kept it from you-"

            "And told you," he cut in coolly, his jaw tightening.

            Megumi lowered her gaze for a moment before looking at him again. "Yes."

            "How long have you known about her…date?"

            "Since Sunday," she answered.

            Aoshi released a breath. "Four days. You had four days to tell me that."

            Megumi closed her eyes. "She wasn't ready to tell you. She had planned to tell you after."

            "And me spending the night at the Royal Hawaiian…was that part of the plan, too?" he demanded, the volume of his voice going up several notches. "Was that supposed to soften things?"

            The blood drained from her face. "You know that's not true…"

            "It's a little difficult to tell. What if something had happened to her? Instead of thinking about that, you were too busy with your game at the hotel-"

            "Why are you acting like this?" Megumi cut in. "Misao obviously wasn't ready to tell you why she was going on a date. So instead of focusing on why we didn't tell you, why don't you talk to her, stop and think that there might even be a reason on why-"

            "You didn't raise Misao as long as I have, so you don't have any right to tell me how I should think when it comes to her," he interrupted, pulling away from her. 

            "Aoshi-"

            "Where is Misao?"

            "She's in her room," Megumi answered. Then reaching out quickly, she grasped his forearm. "Let her do the talking."

            "I-"

            "Aoshi," she cut in firmly, her eyes narrowing with resolve. "You may be her father, but I was just like Misao not too long ago. Misao is growing up. She isn't going to be that little girl you once knew forever. She wants to live a life of her own. You can't go in there angry like this. Please."

            He removed his arm from her grip, striding towards the hallway that led to Misao's room. Then he turned to face Megumi. "I'm not finished with you, yet."

            "I have no intention of leaving, _Commander_," Megumi retorted. 

            That woman picked the most unusual times to push him. How could they both lie to him? He had never been so frustrated at any two people in his life. Aoshi gritted his teeth for a second before knocking on Misao's bedroom door. He took a breath, which seemed to calm him down.    

            "Come in," Misao's cheerful voice called through the door. As he opened the door, she continued, "Hey, Megs, is Aoshi…" She was sitting at her vanity table, putting her short, cropped hair in braids when she caught his reflection. "Oh, shit."

            _Hm__. That's very encouraging... Aoshi closed the door behind him before moving to sit at the corner of her bed, facing Misao. He couldn't help but notice how Misao shirked away, grabbing one of her stuffed toys to place in her lap. _

            She was pulling away from him. How to start the conversation and not reveal how angry he was? He cleared his throat. "I…I heard you went out tonight."

            Misao nodded slowly, her eyes wide with fear. It was imperative that he take this slowly. He didn't like being lied to, but he needed to know why…given the fact that he and Misao had worked to rebuild their relationship. 

            He swallowed. "Did…you have a good time?"

            Her blue eyes went huge and her mouth dropped. "What?"

            "I…asked if you had a good time. Given…the circumstances," Aoshi corrected himself. 

            "Um…how much do you know…?"

            Aoshi stared at her twiddling thumbs. "I understand that you had a date. And…your date disappeared for several minutes…during that time your date's friend…came on to you…you took care of him…then…called Megumi to pick you up." His eyes lifted to hers, seeing guilt in there.

            Silence hung in the room for several long moments.

            "I punched him," Misao said softly.

            He lifted a brow. "You…what?" He wasn't expecting that.

            "He thought I wasn't interested in boys so he wanted to convert me so I punched him," she expelled in a rush. "Then I called Stella and Danielle, no answer, I couldn't call Kaoru because she's a blabbermouth, so then I called Megs, and I'm really sorry about that, so she came here and drugged the guy-"

            Aoshi raised a hand, signaling her to stop. "Wait, Misao. Your date's friend…advanced on you. Then you called your friends."

            "Right, but they weren't answering."

            He nodded. "And then you called Kaoru?"

            Misao shook her head. "No, I didn't call her to pick me up because I thought that she might tell you that I snuck out before you and I could talk."

            He frowned. "Where were you, exactly?"

            "In Waikiki."

            "I see." Aoshi stroked his jaw for a moment then crossed his arms. "So then you called Megumi."

            "Right." Misao placed her hand on his knee. "I didn't interrupt anything, right? You guys weren't dancing or anything?"

            Aoshi studied her for a moment before saying, "So then-"

            "Oh no. I did interrupt something…"

            He waved his hand. "It's all right. As you were saying?"    

            "Huh? Oh. Yeah, I called Megs, and she picked me up. I told her to check on the guy, which she did, and I think at the same time, she gave him one of those pills that make people go Number 2 a lot."

            Aoshi's eyes widened in surprise. "She what?"

            "So Dennis is going to be pooping a lot."

            He rolled his eyes heavenward. He always thought Misao and Megumi were unique. But when they were together, they caused so much trouble it was enough to give any man stress. 

            "Why didn't you tell me about your date? Why the deception?"

            Misao looked away. "I didn't want you to worry over nothing. I mean…what if the date sucked? Then I spoiled a great time with Megs."

            Aoshi sighed. "Megumi and I will always find some other time to spend together."

            "No, you won't," Misao insisted. "Don't you get it? You've been worrying over me since the day I was born! Don't you think it's time to be selfish? You should be worrying about your own personal life!"

            He stared at her in surprise. 

            "Look, I know you, Aoshi. If I had told you, you'd be worried about me, not paying attention to Megs-"

            "She understands that I have other priorities," Aoshi cut in. 

            "But you and Megs need your time together. I know her, too, Aoshi. She's not clingy like other chicks, but sometimes she needs to know how much she means to you. And there's no better way than quality time," Misao explained. "You two rarely have time alone together."

            Aoshi sighed, thinking that the previous weekend was really the only exception.

            "Don't take her for granted, Aoshi. I know that she loves you, and maybe that's some kind of security thing for you, but Megs isn't the type who'll stay with someone who doesn't realize her importance. She's got so much to offer a guy. I mean, I know it isn't easy, being a single parent and all, but you gotta be there for her, too." Misao shrugged. "I'm going to be in college soon, and I won't be around all the time." 

            Aoshi rubbed his temples for a few moments. "Have I really been neglecting her? Besides…last weekend?"

            "It looks that way to me. And I see you every day. When are you not researching for work, at work, or with other people? I mean, in the beginning, you guys spent more time together, but lately…" she shrugged. 

            "It's not like her to keep silent," Aoshi mused.

            "She doesn't even see it yet," Misao supplied. 

            He shot her a look of alarm. "Is that how it is?" At Misao's nod, he sighed again. "All right. But…I'd appreciate it if you were honest with me. More…honest. When you keep things from me…it worries me. Maybe I'm doing something wrong-"

            "You're doing everything right," Misao interrupted, biting her lip. "And I don't mean to keep things from you. I guess…a part of me is scared on how you're gonna treat all the guys I'm going to date. You'll traumatize them or something…"

            He gave her a faint smile. "Am I that intimidating?"

            "Ooh yeah."

            "If I promise to tone that down…you'll talk to me. I always want you to be able to talk to me."

            Misao nodded happily, before hurling herself into his arms. "I promise."

            "Me, too." Aoshi's hold tightened around her as he rested his chin on the top of her head. "You're growing up so fast…I'm…not sure I'm ready yet…"

            Misao cuddled against his shoulder. "I'm told that dads never really are ready for their little girls to grow up." She sniffed.

            "I'm glad to know that I'm not alone," Aoshi answered quietly.

            "Is Megs still here?" Misao asked when he released her. "I wanna talk to her."

            "I believe so."

            It took a few minutes to locate her, but Megumi quickly came to Misao's room when she realized that she was needed.

            "Thanks, Megs…for everything today," Misao hugged her briefly while Aoshi stood watching in the doorway of Misao's room.

            "It's no trouble. Anything for women's rights." Megumi smiled.

            "I think you'd make an awesome stepmom," Misao said quietly, but not so quiet that Aoshi didn't hear. He cleared his throat.

            "Please," Megumi laughed and then added, "I wouldn't want _me as a stepmom." _

            "Hey…why don't you spend the night?" Misao asked. "It's late…it's Halloween…there might be some crazy people out there. I'd let you borrow some sleep clothes, but I don't think you want to wear pajamas with animals on them…"

            "I appreciate the offer, thank you," Megumi responded. 

            "I think we have the ingredients for crepes," Misao added. "So you can cook breakfast tomorrow."

            Laughing, Megumi shook her head. "You're very bad, Misao. But…why not? Crepes sound good." 

            Aoshi moved to stand in the hallway as Misao filed through her belongings, giving Megumi any feminine objects she might need as they continued to talk in low voices.

            He went to his room to take a shower, realizing it might give him time to think. He braced his hands against the tiled wall, closing his eyes as the water coursed over him. 

            Megumi and Misao. Those two were a handful sometimes. He briefly wondered if Megumi had left. He hadn't had a chance to talk to her yet. He didn't like the idea that Misao had talked to her first, and not him. In an odd way, it seemed as if she couldn't trust him, even though he knew otherwise. He didn't like being lied to…even though he understood the reasoning behind it. _Megumi. She was a wonderful friend to he and Misao…and she had won Misao's approval long before he started dating her. He couldn't stay angry at her for very long. Even when they were at odds with each other when they first became acquaintances. _

            He turned off the water. After he dried off and pulled on boxers, he opened his bathroom door to find Megumi lying in the middle of his king-sized bed. She was wearing one of his shirts and her back was to him, her breathing pattern slow and steady. Feeling his anger fade away, Aoshi pulled back the sheets to slide in beside her, wrapping one arm around her waist before dropping a kiss on the top of her head.

            "You aren't off the hook that easily…" she murmured.

            He smiled slightly, placing kisses along her neck and shoulder. 

            She groaned. "You're impossible…" Megumi turned fully in his arms, and even in the dark he could see that her eyes were void of any frustration and anger.

            "Do you really intend to spend the night here?" he asked curiously.

            "Mm. Misao said she'd have a talk with you if you decide to sleep on the couch. She just said to keep it down."

            He smiled at that. "I think she was referring to you. I'm not a very loud person."

            She gasped and she jabbed his abdomen with her elbow. "Aoshi Shinomori…you conceited-"

            She squealed in protest as he hauled her on top of him.

            Many long minutes later, Megumi rested her cheek beneath his collarbone, smiling softly. "I'm sorry for keeping a secret."

            "I'm sorry for overreacting." His fingers lazily stroked her backside, covered by the thin cotton of his shirt. 

            She sighed, drawing circles on his chest with her index finger. "With a body like yours and the way you kiss…a girl could forgive you for anything…" She pushed herself up slightly so she could look at him, smiling at his frown. "Now exactly how many women have fallen for this...?" 

            Monday afternoon, buried deep in paperwork, Aoshi was ready to leave. He glanced at the stack of folders he had yet to go through. One of the units that had come into port had lost yet a war exercise for the weekend. Two of their systems had malfunctioned. Aoshi released a breath. He had spent the entire morning at the dock making inquiries. Coming back to the office to see a large pile on his desk. His computer indicated that it was only one forty-five p.m. Just a couple more hours.

            His phone suddenly rang. He picked up the handset.

            "Lt. Commander Shinomori."

            "Hi," a feminine voice answered. "I heard through the grapevine that you haven't had lunch yet. Do you mind if I bring some over?"

            "Not at all. I could use a break," he admitted.

            "Two destroyers pulled into port about six a.m. this morning. Those wouldn't have anything to do with the fact that you need a break, would they?" Megumi inquired. 

            "Two destroyers, one command ship, and three missile cruisers," he corrected gently.

            "You are busy," Megumi declared. "Well, I'm bringing food over. You have to eat most of it. Doctor's orders."

            "Yes, ma'am."

            "I'll be there in a few minutes. Bye."

            "Bye," he said just before he hung up. He placed the handset back, looking up to see his CO in the doorway. "Did you need something?" 

            "That report on the USS Anthony Harrison needs to be sent to the ship's home base now."

            Aoshi picked up a file and began rifling through its contents. Retrieving four sheets of paper, he moved to the fax machine in the corner of his office. Once he ran the report through, he organized his files again.

            "Food is here…" Megumi appeared in the doorway, glancing between him and his CO.

            "Good. What did you bring me?" Saitou peered into her plastic bag.

            Megumi moved it out of reach. "You have a wife, call her to bring you food." 

            He smirked, adding dryly, "She's busy. Next time you come by with food, you better have something for me." With that, he left Aoshi's office, closing the door behind him.

            "It's been busy this entire day," Aoshi explained, taking the bag from her. 

            "Bad, I take it?" she raised herself on her toes slightly to brush her lips lightly across his. 

            "Mostly," he agreed. Something that Misao said several days ago triggered an idea. "What are you doing next weekend?"

            "Nothing, really. Why?" 

            "One of the officers here has a time share in Maui…and he offered to anyone who wants to use it. We can stay there for the weekend." A weekend away with her sounded like a good idea. They'd have more time to enjoy each other's company. In the beginning, it was obvious that he and Megumi connected on an intellectual level, but as time went on, they connected on other levels as well.

            "What about Misao?" Megumi asked.

            "She can stay with a friend," Aoshi responded before adding, "The trip will be just us. Away from Oahu."

            Megumi smiled softly. "It sounds nice. I haven't been to Maui in a while…" Her smile turned mischievous as she leaned towards him and whispered something in his ear that would make any man's blood run thick in his veins.

            "Hm. Only if you plan to wake me up like you did four a.m. on Saturday." He lifted his brows.  

            "Of course…" she said coyly.

            Misao hitched her bag higher on her shoulder as she exited Honolulu High after her science club meeting, glancing around the parking lot. Aoshi had offered to pick her up after school. However, she was surprised to see Rex parked in the guest parking area, leaning against his silver Nissan. He waved at her, smiling hesitantly in greeting. 

            She made her way towards him, stopping a few feet away.

            "Hi," he greeted quietly. "I…I…never had the chance to really…talk to you…on Friday."

            "No kidding," Misao responded with a shrug. 

            He sighed. "Look…when Eric called me over…he was trying to hook me up with a friend of his…but I wasn't interested in her. It took a while to get away from her." He then added, "A long while." He moved towards her slightly. "I…I heard about Dennis."

            She studied him warily. "What'd you hear?"

            "That he started hitting on you," Rex answered. He crossed his arms, an apologetic look in his eyes. "I'm really sorry about that."

            "I can handle myself."

            He smiled briefly. "That's why I like you."

            Misao felt her cheeks grow pink. "You're really direct, you know that?" She shifted her bag to her other shoulder.

            "I'd like to try again," he spoke up. "We could meet somewhere…wherever you like." 

            She smiled inwardly. "How about this Saturday? You like comedies?"

            "For movies? Yeah."

            Misao released a breath. "Do you mind picking me up? You can meet my dad."

            "Aoshi?"

            "Yeah."

            He gave her a real smile. "Sounds fun."

            She couldn't help but grin. "So you think." She waved at a Legend heading into the parking lot.

            Rex's dark eyes widened in surprise. "Wait…Misao…what…?"

            "Give me a call this week and we'll decide on a time." With that, she hurried away.

            When she settled in the passenger seat of Aoshi's Legend, her guardian took a look out the window by the tilt of his head, his dark sunglasses masking his expression.

            "New friend of yours?" he queried.

            "Nah." Misao grinned. "My date for Saturday." She rubbed her hands gleefully. "Have the contract ready."

            A sly smile crossed Aoshi's lips. "It's been ready."  

A/N: Hope this was a nice break from the drama in Realizations…which I will be getting back to soon enough. Hopefully it'll give you guys an idea of the normal day-to-day stuff that goes on…and satisfy any romantics. 


End file.
